viva sin alma!
by kamiilacortesb
Summary: La vida te cambia quieras o no para tu placer o tu condena. Mi vida era perfecta en su simplicidad pero como nada en esta vida es perfecto mi vida tenía que cambiar para mi contra, "El gozo violento tiene un fin violento y muere en su éxtasis como fuego y pólvora que al unirse estallan" Mi nombre es isabella tengo 17 años y mi vida es una completa porquería todo había cambio
1. Sumary

**SUMARY**

La vida te cambia quieras o no para tu placer o tu condena. Mi vida era perfecta en su simplicidad pero como nada en esta vida es perfecto mi vida tenía que cambiar para mi contra,

"El gozo violento tiene un fin violento y muere en su éxtasis como fuego y pólvora que al unirse estallan"

Mi nombre es isabella tengo 17 años y mi vida es una completa porquería todo había cambiado del día a la noche, no entiendo porque pero mi vida fue una excelente farsa.


	2. afrontando todo esto

**Capitulo 1 **

**Afrontando todo esto **

**P.V.B**

Isa, Isa donde te has metido- Quil gritaba buscándome (Sam es mi primo) -pequeña sal ya es hora, sé que te duele por favor nos estas matando a todos nosotros por favor pequeña

Yo seguía escondida intentando reaccionar este fue un golpe demasiado bajo necesita con urgencia despertar de esta pesadilla

_"Pequeña no más tienes que seguir sin mi"-_esa voz era lo más me torturaba lo escuchaba en cada rincón de mi casa no sabía que hacer mi mente estaba plagada con todas sus palabras con todo lo que era el en mi vida, el cuanto lo había amado, él era todo para mí y como soportar su muerte

Isa pequeña vamos-me dijo Sam cuando me encontró- Sue te espera y creo que será mejor que te cambies de ropa te acompaño hasta tu cuarto vale?

No Sam déjame déjenme todos quiero llorar que no entienden quiero-no termine la frase ya que Salí corriendo

Isa aquí estas a dónde vas ya tenemos que irnos y tu ni siquiera te has cambiado date prisa niña-dijo Quil otro de mis primos cuando me agarraba fuerte del brazo-ya la encontré .grito Quil

Suéltame imbécil ahora antes de que yo te ataque a ti-dije sollozando un poco que patética me dé vi de haber visto en ese momento, pero era tanto mi dolor que no sé por qué no razonaba esta fuera de si me sentía perdida confusa triste hasta sin alma

Quil suéltala-dijo Emily la novia-prometida de mi primo Sam-no entiendes es que eres tarado o que suéltala déjala

Vamos pequeña todo va a estar bien ok-dijo ella abrazándome y consintiéndome de hecho ella era de lo más tierna conmigo yo solo asentí

Sam se me iba a acerca pero Emily le hizo señas de que sería mejor que no, me acompaño hasta mi cuarto y me entro a la bañera me dijo que si quería privacidad pero la verdad es que tenía miedo de que me dejara sola y que los fantasma aparecieran-negué con la cabeza algo que me hiso doler mucho ya que de tanto llorar pues ella solo me abrazo y dejo que yo me desahogara ella siempre que yo la necesitaba esta hay era todo.

Cuando llegamos está llena la funeraria todo el mundo me miraba y sentía que se estaban refiriendo a mí ya que sus miradas de lastima no dejaban otra opción Ag! Detestaba que me tuvieran lastima una de las amigas de la familia de Mike mi novio mi esposo mi vida se acercó al señor Newton y a mi

Señor, Isa emm-no la deje terminar ya que la ataque con un grito que dejo sordos a la mayoría

Ni se te ocurra decirnos que lo sientes por qué no, no sabes lo que se sienta que la razón de tu vida allá muerto que ya no este contigo la persona más importante en tu vida la razón más importante que tenías para respirar- yo no dejaba de gritar de estar tan furiosa y frustrada que cuando me di cuenta estaba totalmente roja y Susan estaba a punto de llorar el señor Newton tuvo que abrazarme para que no me abalanzara sobre ella

Isa cálmate o tendremos que ponerte otra vez el calmante- me decía mi madre Sue que estaba llorando de verme en ese estado nada ni nadie me hacía reaccionar es que como iba a hacer ya ahora después de el vida jumm eso ya no existía en mí. Con su partida había acabado con todo a su alrededor y más conmigo

Isa no más tienes que reponerte por favor – Sue ya estaba llorando mucho más que yo- hija te amo eres mi vida pero no puedo no quiero no aguanto verte de esa manera, hija te lo ruego reacciona quiero a mi Isa la joven que eras que siempre has sido por favor- cuando mi madre termino la oración ya estaba arrodillada suplicándome

Mama levántate no hagas eso-esto lo dije más calmada intentando que mi voz sonara segura per na! antes se escuchó como un susurro débil y falto de vida de seguridad y de todo- solo dame tiempo por fa madre necesito que estés como siempre a mi lado esto es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida mama siento que me estoy muriendo con el

Mi mama me tenía en el suelo abrazada llorando ese mismo día fue su entierro más de una vez tuvieron que sujetarme fuerte para no abalanzarme sobre el ataúd de nuevo ya lo había hecho y la verdad sé que me veía de lo más patética pero tenía que hacerlo tenía que volver a sentirlo cerca pero no todo el mundo me tenía atada en teoría ya que estaba en medio de los brazos de Quil Sam el señor Newton, y Embry

Cuando salimos del entierro fui directo a mi cuarto me sentía… vacía como si nada pasara en mi sentía que respiraba por mmm inercia si por inercia

Todo en mi mundo había cavado ese día se había ido hoy en un ataúd y yo… perdida


	3. Mi Soledad

**Capítulo 2**

**Mi soledad**

**P.V.B**

Ya había pasado mas de dos meses desde que él había muerto Mike siempre fue bueno lindo tierno nunca me falta al respeto y siempre hacia que me respetaran nunca había imaginado que el un día ya no estaría. Pero la vida hay veces que te jode con ganas y bueno el ya no iba a estar más en mi vida como él y yo siempre podríamos haber deseado.

Los primeros días y semanas fueron muy difíciles para mí ya que no volví al instituto me sentía demasiado bacía el ya no estaba en mi clase de matemáticas pidiéndome que lo ayudara con algún problema

Mike no era precisamente el más inteligente pero era el que había amado desde que murió mi padre recuerdo cuando mi padre acababa de morir

**Flash back **

Ya había pasado una semana desde la muerte de mi padre Harry Clearwater yo estaba más que destrozada estaba casi muerta. Mi padre lo era todo para mi sin él me sentía confundida pero tenía que seguir adelante por mi madre por él y por mí misma. No quería que mi madre me siguiera viendo en ese estado en el que estaba yo sabía que ella se estaba conteniendo para no llorar en frente de mi ella se quería hacer la fuerte para no demostrarme debilidad ella siempre ha sido el mármol de esta familia y mi padre y yo éramos quien hacíamos que ese muro ese mármol se sostuviera. Cuando llegue al instituto pude ver que barias personas me miraban con lastima algo que ahí! Odiaba tanto, pero en fin yo no tenía ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo que se podían meter su lastima por donde le entrara mejor , así que seguí mi camino sin mirar a nadie estaba con la cabeza agachado cuando me estrelle con alguien -mm lo siento no fue mi intensión-dije aun con la cabeza agachada, pero cuando levante la cabeza mire al que había sido mi mejor amigo durante hace un tiempo desde –Mike lo siento de verdad discúlpame no me estaba figando -Oh Isa-lo dijo como si hubiera el tenido la culpa-el que lo siente soy yo no me debí haber quedado aquí en medio del paso-me miro por unos instantes y creo que vio algo en mi rostro porque de inmediato me abrazo- Isa quiero bueno deseo pedirte mmm- dejo la frase a medias -Mike dilo por favor – no soportaba su silencio-Mike que ocurre -Isa puedo acompañarte si por favor-dijo bajando la cabeza no entendí lo que me dijo ya que pues teníamos la misma clase-tengo no quiero decirte algo… -Mike lo que menos necesito es que tú me tengas lastima-dije eso porque ya no aguantaba más todo el mundo creía que conocían mi dolor al carajo-de verdad te quiero pero si te empeñas en darme el pésame te mato. -no Isa-me extraño que Mike se comportara así siempre era tan seguro que no lo logra entender en este momento-es algo mas pero no creo que sea oportuno en este momento. -que tratas de decirme Mike -isa ahora que tu papa ya no está-lo dijo con molestia y mi cara era de puro dolo Harry había era y seria mi héroe mi hermoso padre tan cuidadoso con nosotros-no es el momento mejor hablamos a la hora del almuerzo si -no Mike dime te aseguro que estoy bien-mentí no podía estar bien cuando Harry ya no estaba -isa desde que te conocí me pareciste la chica más hermosa tierna tímida tan tu… -Mike dime que es lo que significa esta palabrería-no entendía ni pito de lo que me quería decir -isa quiero que seas mi novia sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Harry murió pero quiero cuidar de ti ser lo que tu necesite-casi me pongo a llorar Mike siempre había sido mi amor platónico por decirlo de alguna manera desde que lo conocí me gusto su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules eran tan mmm como decir lindos atrayentes no sé. -si quieres no me des la respuesta ahora tal vez quisieras pensarlo no se solo cuando tengas tu respuesta me avisas adiós isa-Mike parecía temblar que extraño bueno no le di importancia y seguí con mi camino a clases Después del almuerzo Salí a tomar un poco de aire estaba confundida como la gente se tomaría la noticia de que no espere a que mi padre se terminara de enfriar cuando yo ya tenía novio fue horrible me sentí pésimo que aria ahora no lo sé. Era la hora de salida y ya había tomado una decisión le diría que si no me importarían los comentarios mal intencionados de la gente Vi que Mike estaba con unos amigos así que le hice señas para que viniera donde me encontraba yo -mmm Mike ya tengo una respuesta a tu pregunta-estaba demasiado nerviosa no sabía cómo actuar me sentía rara -claro dime Isa-me sonrió pero era una sonrisa rara no se tal vez estaba un poco dramática -Mike…-si lo se deje un poco de suspenso para que tuviera un poco de ansias pero al ver que de su cara se borraba su sonrisa reaccione de prisa-mi respuesta es sí pero la verdad no quiero que se entere todo el mundo de una vez la verdad no sé si pueda con todo lo que se avecina cuando la gente comience a murmurar sobre que no he dejado que el cuerpo de papa se enfrié y yo ya estoy haciendo lo que quiera con mi vida espero que eso no te molesta -Oh! Is me haces el hombre más feliz de este mundo y acerca de lo que no se enteren me parece bien no tengo problema alguno-me dio un abrazo y me dio algunas vuelas en el aire -Mike porfa bájame me mareo-yo reía mi risa volvió tal vez fue porque me recordaba mucho a mi papa -Ok Ok Is te bajo pero con una única y exigente condición-me dijo con una mira suspicaz -Te oigo-dije un poco a la defensiva no sabía que era lo que él quería -Ok quiero que me permitas llevarte hasta tu casa- -Emm no se-dije en tono de chiste –que tal si conduces como viejito -te lo aseguro que se conducir bastante bien y rápido -ok, ok deja de alardear y vámonos -seguro te sigo

**Fin flash back **

Ese día Mike y yo nos convertimos en la pareja que éramos yo siempre estuve orgullosa de él. Mi Padre había muerto hace casi casi 6 años y ahora de nuevo yo me sentía vacía desprotegida no se me duele la cabeza de tan siquiera pensarlo mañana debía volver a clases y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas pero me prometí y le prometí al recuerdo de Mike que solo por el aria el esfuerzo de no seguir mortificándome mas además pobre Sue estaba tan destrozada de verme así creo que me oculta algo pero no tengo ni la más remota idea, así que esperare a que me cuente que le ocurre

Me dormí muy tarde tal vez eran las once o doce de la noche no lo sé pero sé que tuve pesadillas horribles me desperté agitada, sudando y con mi pobre y angustiosa madre moviéndome

-Isa otra pesadilla de nuevo llevas así estos últimos dos meses desde que el murió hija tienes que dejarlo ir se él no querría que tu estuvieras en este estado-mi madre en realidad estaba muy preocupada

-Tranquila mama estoy bien solo que no se; sé que tengo que dejarlo ir pero todo me recuerda a él a lo mucho que lo ame lo amo y lo amare

-Hija te amo mucho duerme yo cuidare de tus sueños

-Mama no es necesario que te quedes cuidándome como si estuviera enferma o fuera una niña pequeña tranquila ve a dormir prometo ya no tener más pesadillas

-Y ese que acaso no quieres que yo duerma contigo isa

-Mama como crees está bien duerme conmigo y no me sueltes las manos vale-le dije acordándome de lo que ella siempre me decía cuando era más pequeña

-Hija nunca pero óyeme bien nunca te soltare siempre serás mi niña adora a la que amo y amare siempre-no se estoy segura que me oculta algo

-Mama yo también te amo y te amare por lo que me reste de existir vale-se lo dije mirándola a los ojos para que viera que era verdad lo que le decía.

No sé pero sentía que era como una especie de despedida sentía que ella no me quería decir las cosas y eso me ponía triste por su desconfianza y nerviosa porque ella nunca me ocultaba las cosas por más raro y cruel que parezca ya me estaba asustando demasiado

Tal vez también era por lo que mañana tengo que volver al instituto y me sentía nerviosa de que todos mis compañeros me vieran de nuevo ya que en el entierro no me comporte como debería calma ni nada por el estilo estaba desquiciada por el dolor y pensar que mis compañeros me podían juzgar me alteraba un poco.

Cuando llegue al instituto sentí como una especie de deja vu como cuando había llegado después de la muerte de Harry ag! Al carajo no me importaría esta vez tenía que ser fuerte por el por mí y por el resto de personas que me querían

Seguí caminando hasta que me encontré con Jessica una compañera de grupo de Mike nunca me callo bien pero me asombre de que no fuera a su funeral, al parecer me estaba esperando porque cuando me vio se dirigió hasta mi encuentro

-tengo que hablar contigo-dijo con un poco de nerviosismo

-emm claro te escucho-dije lo más segura que pude-pero te advierto que no quiero un "lo siento por lo que paso con Mike" o "lo siento por no haber podido asistir al funeral de este" nada por el estilo ok

-ja j aja carece de humor tus palabras para mí no me he acercado a ti para decirte nada de eso lo que te quiero decir es que…-y cayo por varios segundos mientras tocaba su vientre me pareció algo extraño-sabes que se siente sentirse sola desprotegida y con responsabilidades enzima

-la verdad lo de sola y desprotegida si lo se lo siento en este momento y seis años atrás también lo sentí pero no sé a qué se debe tu pregunta-dije lo más sincera posible y ya con solo mirarla empezaba a tener jaqueca

-Mike y yo teníamos una relación a escondidas y yo lo amo y lo amare más que tu pero no sé qué hacer en este momento-lo soltó tan rápido parecía que hubiese estado sosteniendo el aire

Yo quede en shock cuando me di cuenta me dijo que había tenido una relación con Mike con mi Mike a escondidas no lo podía creer Mike me había traicionado

-Isabel…

-maldita zorra como se te ocurre decir eso de Mike el jamás se hubiera revolcado con una perra como tú-lo dije con todo el odio que sentía

Sentí una rabia que me atravesaba por completo y al final resulte abalanzando sobre ella, ella puso un brazo frete a su cara y abrazo su vientre-no isabella estoy embarazada por favor no me lastimes no por favor lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Ella estaba embarazada…

Estaba más que aturdida caí al suelo con el corazón totalmente desconsolado herido y desorientado

Como es eso posible Mike me amaba- lo dije con los ojos inundados de lágrimas ella estaba embarazada había tenido una relación con Mike y lo peor Mike me había traicionado. No aguante más y me levante y Salí corriendo llame a la única persona que estaría dispuesta a ayudarme.

Llamada

-bueno-dijo Emily

-Emily-lo dije con voz ahogada y entre sollozos ven hasta el instituto por favor

-Is eres tu oh nena voy para allá tranquila yo

-ven por favor-no deje que terminara y antes de que volviera a hablar colgué

Fin de la llamada

-Emily- salí corriendo cuando la vi que entraba al instituto-por favor si me quieres tan solo un poco sácame de aquí

-oh! Mi niña que te han hecho- dijo acariciándome el cabello

-por favor- mi voz no era más que un susurro y palabras ahogadas

Me sentía destrozada, acabada, traicionada y burlada

Maldito seas Mike newton te odio tanto como te ame…


	4. Mas Dolor

**Capitulo3**

**Más dolor **

**P.V.B**

Después de que le contara a Emily todo lo que había ocurrido con Jessica se quedó atónita ella le tenía un gran cariño a Mike por eso le costaba trabajo creerlo ella me llevo hasta mi casa preparo las cena ya que mi madre estaba trabajando y yo no podía llegar a la cocina y romper un huevo sin que la cocina se incendiara, es dramático lo sé pero no tenía cabeza para nada

-Emily gracias por lo que estás haciendo de verdad- se lo dije cuando me llevo la cena al cuarto yo no quería comer pero ella insistió ya que tampoco había comido nada más en el día

-De la única manera en que me puedes corresponder es comiendo lo que te prepare come mi niña-me lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa un poco apagada por su cicatriz que iba desde su ojo izquierdo hasta casi el comienzo de su boca

-Está bien Emily voy a comer como tú me pides pero por favor que no sea todo no tengo hambre si-no quería comer estaba totalmente aturdida por la medio mañanita que había pasado

Medio termine lo que Emily me dio de comer y me acosté como estaba. Quería quedar inconsciente de una vez por todas no quería ver ni sentir nada solo dormir y olvidar o tal vez vagar por el mundo que quería que fuera en este momento mi vida.

Pero no me equivoque desperté muy asustada, acababa de tener una pesadilla fue horrible, me asuste cuando vi a mi madre entrar a mi cuarto con cara de angustia.

-Isa estas bien cariño-dijo mi madre echa un manojo de nervios –que tienes hija.

-Estoy bien mama solo fue una pesadilla-dije yo para calmarla pobre mujer un día la mataría de un ataque al corazón pobre.

-Querrás decir de nuevo otra pesadilla-me dijo con ojos serios

Sue era una típica madre de la que se preocupa por su princesa, mi mama nunca me ha dejado sola aunque desde que mi padre murió ella ha dejado un poco su alegría y eso me duele, yo siempre la recuerdo como una mujer alegre tierna cariñosa paciente y comprensible pero las cosas han cambiado ella ya no es alegre solo se ríe cuando estamos las dos solas no sé porque lo hace eso me deja una duda

-Está bien amor vuelve a dormir no te riño más -dijo ella saliendo de mi cuarto

-mama Emily hablo contigo acerca…-no me dejo terminar la frase

-si hija pero ya es hora de dormir descansa será mejor para ti anda duerme – se acercó a mí y me acaricio el pelo- todo estará mejor mañana de seguro

Al día siguiente no me quería levantar tenía mucho sueño y la verdad quería seguir durmiendo, las pesadillas de la anterior noche me dejaron muy agotada, pero que se le puede hacer tenía que ir al instituto de chicago Nort-West hoy tenía el horario más aburrido. Me levante con mucho esfuerzo hoy estaba demasiado perezosa, y además estaba todavía resentida por lo que paso con Jessica no me la quería encontrar de nuevo ya tenía bastante con lo que me entere ayer como para que otra chica me resultara con el mismo cuento es algo que me mata y no sé si me hace bien estar aquí pero por desgracia mi mama no tiene más familia que yo y mi papa cuando se casó con mi mama perdió comunicación con su familia conclusión no sé qué hacer me siento perdida y no tengo escapatoria, tendré que asimilar las cosas como mi padre me enseño con la frente siempre en alto, sin importarme lo que las personas digan de mí, Mí padre siempre me decía "Déjalos que hablen, ellos siempre miran la paja en el ojo ajeno pero nunca la astilla que les cruza la cabeza" "son solo chismes que las personas crean para satisfacer su curiosidad y lastimar al prójimo"

Cuando ya está lista para desayunar Sue me llamo-isa quiero hablar contigo-tenía algo raro su tono en el que me hablo yo solo asentí me senté a su lado-hija quiero hacerte una pregunta

Claro mama dime-que le está pasando a esta mujer estaba muy extraña hoy-es algo malo mama dime me irrito con facilidad y lo sabes-soy demasiado curiosa y mi madre lo sabe y además no era capaz de levantar la cara- Sue Clearwater quiero en este instante que me digas que sucede

Hija sabes que te amo que desde que tu padre murió no he tenido ni paz ni consuelo- eso ya lo sabía pero que se refería ella-hija no sé cómo decírtelo- mmm esto ya no me sonaba lindo.

Mama que pasa dime tranquila-será que mi madre ha encontrado de nuevo el amor- mama si se trata de un hombre no hay problema créeme yo estaría encantada de que seas feliz- se lo dije con una sonrisa ya que de verdad no me molestaría, sé que con eso mi mama podría sobre llevar mejor las cosas

-mi amor cuanto quisiera que fuera eso-me lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, en ese momento me sentí muy mal sentía, que algo malo iba a pasar-eres y serás lo más hermoso he tenido en mi vida tu siempre fuiste mi fuerza cuando más la necesitaba y ahora quiero que sepas y entiendas que nunca pero nunca jamás en la vida se me hubiera pasado por la mente lastimarte

-mama que pasa por que vas a llorar que paso –me empecé a desesperar peor ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? ella no se comporta así

-quiero que subas y te pongas más hermosa de lo que eres vale-intento sonreír pero no me creí esa falsa sonrisa pues no le llego a su mirada -anda mi amor no tenemos mucho tiempo

-y…me puedes decir por lo menos a donde vamos

-vamos a conocer a una pareja muy importante-mi mama esta rara a quien quiere que conozcamos una pareja pero que rayos ag! Me irrita no andar a ciegas

-no te quiero enojar pero tengo que ir al instituto

-no te preocupes ya hable al instituto y reporte tu inasistencia

-ok claro cómo me debo vestir

-como quieras lo más normal algo natural para ti pero por favor quítate ese color negro no debes porque guardarle luto a quien no te respeto ni valoro en vida

Subí las escaleras trastabillando pues la verdad es que estaba totalmente desconcertada con la actitud de mi mama y eso que yo era la que debería estar mal por lo de Mike, haberme enterado que me fue infiel y que ahora su amante estaba embarazada me tenía muy mal. No lo soporte más y me tumbe en la cama a llorar, era estúpido pero que podía hacer era lo que necesitaba y sentía mi cuerpo simplemente reacciono a lo que mi mente estaba expuesta. Y mi mente reacciono al dolo producido

Primero porque lo amaba

Segundo me había engañado

Tercero ya no estaba junto a mí

Y para ponerle la cereza al pastel mi mama se estaba volviendo loca, como es posible seguir amando a quien te engaño que se murió y que después descubres que nunca te ha querido porque si fuese así él no me hubiera engañado ¿Qué se debe hacer en estos casos? No tengo ni la más mínima idea solo encuentro refugio en mis lágrimas y mi gran compañera de días tristes mi almohada que nunca me calla siempre me escucha y pareciera que en su silencio me ayuda a pasar mis penas que estupidez lo es ridículo me grita mi conciencia con gracia que le pasa a mi mente es un hecho lo de mama es contagioso no se en que momento me quede dormida me desperté gritando, asustada, llena de lágrimas, furiosa y totalmente asustada.

Esa pesadilla no sé pero no se parecía a las que ya había tenido; esta tenía que ver con unas personas que no conocía, pero me querían me abrazaban me daban besos y no dejaban de decirme que me querían muchísimo, era un lindo sueño hasta que apareció Mike, el entraba a una casa y yo me asomaba por la ventana y lo veía a él con Jessica besándose y haciendo el amor, después los veía a los dos con un niño en brazos se veían tan felices emocionados con la idea de ser padres ese era mi sueño con él, yo quería ser con quien se despertara todas las mañanas que me dijera que me amaba, que fuera el padre de mis hijos porque la verdad quería muchos, después se me viene a la mente una vocecita que me dice "_Mi Pequeña Isa perdóname por favor nunca pienses que lo hice de abreve, perdóname amor" _ ag! Estoy delirando de dolor y de rabia 

Que sueño pero lo que me termino de acabar fueron esos ojos, eran unos ojos verdes esmeralda hermosos-no conozco a nadie que los tenga-pero me miraba como si quisiera decirme algo su mirada reflejaba algo que no sabía cómo interpretarla era verdaderamente desconcertante

Fue un sueño extraño pero no se algo, algo me hacia presentir que algo iba a cambiar pero no sabía qué y eso sí que no lo soportaba, en realidad me frustro demasiado mas de la cuenta no sé por qué bueno ya que, más da

Tenía la cara entre las manos me sentía rara otra pesadilla otra vez me despertaba asustada con miedo pero esta vez fue diferente primero alegre luego demasiado triste y después fue desconcertante no había notado que Sue en la puerta de mi habitación hasta que levante la cara y la vi tenía una expresión extraña, adolorida, frustrada pobre de mi madre ella no puede seguirme viendo así ella es tan buena que me lastima mucho verla así y saber que es por mi culpa

-No lo aguanto más Isa no puedo más-me dice derramando varias lágrimas y tirándose al suelo ¿Qué le pasa?

-Ma ya me visto es solo que me quede dormida-se quedó en silencio y me miro con sus ojos a punto de derramar un rio

-mama sé que no te gusta verme así lo sé ni a mí me gusta pero voy a estar bien te lo aseguro es algo pasajero que con el tiempo suficiente van a curar mis heridas que ahora me hacen tener pesadillas y me hacen sentir esta tristeza -intente convencerla-pero Ma ahora levántate no es para tanto son solo malos sueños que pronto se irán de verdad tiempo solo eso tiempo para curar

-No isa tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto hija te amo-se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su saco –y la verdad es que ya tampoco puedo con este secreto debes saber la verdad mi vida-me miro dudosa y después como si tuviera que hacerlo me soltó de repente ese gran secreto-_**No Eres Mi Hija Y Tu Padres Quieren Verte **_no soporto más verte en ese estado sé que vas a estar confundida pero cuando los conozcas vas a saber sus razones para no estar junto a ti no los juzgues a Harry no le gustaría verte hacer cosas que el desaprobaría en cuanto las viera eres lo más importante para ellos y para mí no te lo había querido decir porque no tenía sentido para mí que te hiciéramos ese daño pensando que nadie te quería y por eso te abandonaron sus razones las escucharas de ellos no de mí eso no me corresponde sé que esto te duele pero siempre has sido fuerte y cada prueba que la vida te pone la superas así que demuéstralo Isa sé que no me defraudaras ni a mí ni a Harry -dijo demasiado seria y con un gran dolor que se veía reflejado en sus ojos

Abrí los ojos como platos y quede boquiabierta ¿Qué? ¿Era acaso esto una broma? No era su hija ¿Quiénes eran mis padres? ¿Cómo resulte en brazos de Sue Y Harry? Pero como estaba en shock no lo podía creer no podía hablar mi mente estaba procesando todo lo que me acababan de decir

Mi padre murió

El amor de mi vida murió

Soy adoptada

Mis verdaderos padres me quieren conocer

Algo más no se creó que la vida me está tomando del pelo y la agarro contra mí sin piedad

Ahora si mi vida es una gran porquería ahora qué hago en que momento mi vida se convirtió en esto en una mentira en dolor en un laberinto sin salida donde solo encuentras tristezas y dolor…

Pero ahora la pregunta que vagaba en mi mente era solo una la más importante y que no sabía cómo darle respuesta si no fuera escuchándola de sus bocas

¿Por qué me abandonaron?


End file.
